ATWE Tryouts
Hi! This is the ATWE tryouts, where wrestlers (and failed dragons) attempted to see if they were right for the job! You can submit your OC below to see what happens in this fricken Pandora's box. I'm your narrator, MaxwelFISH, and these are the ATWE Tryouts! Infinity (Infinity-Da-Dragon) Today, Meta is trying out close friend Infinity to see if she can fight along side him. His firsts thoughts was to test her with weapons. "Alrighty Infinity, I know you're insane about weapons. So here you have it, try this kendo stick on our instructor." He told Infinity. Let's call this instructor Dave. So Infinity took the kendo stick and swung it a few times, not at Dave, just practicing swinging. And then she unleashed heck on Dave. She hit him over and over again, insanely. "OKAY YOU CAN STOP" Meta shouted, but that did little. Finally, when Infinity finally noticed that Meta was shouting, she just stopped and said "Yeah?" "Maybe, if there aren't any weapons in a match you'll be better!" Meta tried to cheer her on. He let her into the arena and put a new instructor out, let's call him Dave2. So, Dave2 didn't throw any hits at first. Then, Infinity bit him. He shouted in pain, and shook his arm to signal "Call off the match!" Meta sat Infinity down and told her that you can't bite in ATWE. She shook her head and said "Then what are you supposed to do?" "Maybe this isn't the right job for you." Meta said in his sorry-but-you-suck voice. And with that, Infinity's response was "Well, maybe I'll tryout again and do better!" And she hopped out the door. Meta really wished that would never happen. Heatwave (Nightslayer the Albino NightWing) Heatwave, being a former murderer, is already raising questions for Meta, but he's gonna give him a try anyway. He'll try him out with a normal match. "You're big, and you look dangerous. Remember, no pokes to the eyes, no biting, no scratching, and finally, no hitting the referee. On purpose, of course." The instructor, Dave3, looked at Heatwave and said come at me. Because of this, Heatwave bashed his head in with multiple punches, and slammed his head into the barricade four times. When the referee said that's enough, Heatwave didn't care, and continued to punch their face. "A good referee, maybe?" Meta suggested. Dave4 was against Dave5. Midway through, Heatwave was supposed to count the pin, and when the guy he wanted to win didn't kick out, he started beating the other guy up. He was rooting for Dave5, so he was destroying Dave4. Of course, there were no rules against a referee hitting a wrestler except for you're-fired. Heatwave dragged Dave5 onto Dave4 and counted faster than he should of so Dave5 would win. "Uuuuhhhh.... Maybe... You could be a commentato-" "No." He cut Meta off. "How about you help out M.G. and be a general manager! You make all the matches!" He thought about that for a bit, and then Meta just said "Or you could leave." "I'll take that option." Heatwave said and walked out. Maple (Icebutterfly116) Well, Meta is going to have a great time training this salty leaf.. Meta will start out with an No DQ match.. "So, how are you with weapons?" Meta asked. "Acceptable." Maple replied. "Now let's get this over with" Meta handed her a kendo stick. "Want me to show you how to use it?" He offered. "No." She sharply responded. Dave6 said to swing at him, and Maple did. She swung about ten times, and Dave6 said "You're gonna need a lot more of a hit than that.." Maple nodded, and whispered something to Meta. Meta gave Maple a steel chair, and she swung with all of her force. Dave6 was just stunned there, and fell back against the barricade. "Well, he was a disrespectful Dave anyways.." Meta commented. Dave7 took Maple through the rules, and Maple shoved him away. "Alright. Let's go." Maple said to Dave7. Maple looked around a bit, trying to see what she could use. As Dave7 struck, Maple grabbed his hand mid-punch and reversed it into a hit of her own. The match went on for a while, until finally the test of time had caught up to Maple, and she got a bit tired. Meta asked her if that was enough, and she said yeah. "Well, from my results, you wouldn't be that bad of a wrestler! But, I'm sure you're not interested." "Basically." Replied Maple, and before she left the dome, Dave6 struck her on the back with a chair! And then he noticed that chair was plastic.. Let's just say, claws and jaws were allowed... Want your OC in? Comment! Category:Content (MaxwelFISH) Category:Miscellaneous